Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-wave motor and, more particularly, to a linear vibration-wave motor unit including a linear ultrasonic motor or the like that can be incorporated in an optical device.
Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a technique of driving a sliding member by pressurizing a vibrator configured to vibrate periodically upon application of a high-frequency voltage, and bringing the vibrator into contact with the sliding member in a linear vibration-wave motor of this type.